The Empathetic Hero
by AnimaQueen
Summary: oc insert. "I can understand what lead you on this path- but I can't forgive the pain you've caused." reincarnation fanfiction. The empathetic Hero.


**I do not own My Hero Academia or any of the anime references in this fanfiction**

**Summary: ****oc insert. "I can understand what lead you on this part- but I can't forgive the pain you've caused." reincarnation fanfiction. The empathetic Hero.**

**Inspiration for this story came from the anime Demon Slayer Episode 19.**

**Chapter 1**

When I was 12 years old I fell in love with the Anime World. By then I had already been in love with Batman, Spiderman and the X-men.

From the philosophical world of Fate Stay Night to the bombastic epic Journey of Naruto and his dream to become Hokage to the tragic Hero of Berserk and his drive in an unfair world.

I loved and admired Heroes.

So when I died saving a boy from a car... Lying on the ground bleeding... feeling the last bit of my consciousness leaving- I thought about my family and pondered if it made a mistake?... I worked so hard in college and my parents gave me so much...

I died on a rainy Sunday afternoon. The cries of sirens and flashing of lights were my last moments.

Did I do the right thing?

Did I have regrets?

I didn't accomplish anything in my life. My family is gonna be stuck with my student loans I haven't paid off.

I haven't fallen in love...

I didn't apologize to my friend...

My mom's going to cry...

"No matter what kind of thoughts dictates your choices. No one will be able to tell you it's right or wrong till you've seen the outcome resulting of your choice. The only thing we are allowed to do- is believe that we won't regret the choice we made."- Levi from attack on titan.

If I didn't save him he would of been in my place.

Lying on a cold ground. A young boy who hasn't even shaved yet.

Did I do the right thing?

Did I have regrets?

No...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was 8 years old when I became aware.

A gun at my head... my father Kogame Kiritsu, a hero- The Blood Hero... a broken hero. A man broken by his past and unable to break free from his mistakes

The memories of Alice Sanders and Kogame Ame created me... a body of a eight year old with memories of both Alice and Ame.

Ame's body...

Ame and Alice's memories...

Blood... Kiritsu had went back to save his fellow Heroes from a Villain and he was too late to save the civilians who's train met a tragic end after a terrorist took control of it.

102 people...

102 people died on that crash

Ame... eight year old minded Ame. She loved her father with all her heart...

There was an ache in my heart...

Ame didn't understand. She didn't understand why men wrote bad things on her door. She didn't understand why her father didn't pick up his phone. She didn't understand why her father's best friend Aizawa-san wanted to take her away nor did she understand why people called her father a failure of a hero.

Her father had lost weight... His smile would be strained and slowly he didn't let her watch the news and stopped taking her to school.

...

Blood splattered on my face... or was it Ame's?

I stared blankly at the floor. The gun had clattered on the floor. The blood pooling under her. I had seen a glimpse of his face. It was so at peace compared to the torment he had suffered the months in the apartment.

Compared to the torment as he considered taking me with him.

I didn't turn away from the body- it didn't seem right to do so...

I didn't turn even as I heard the sound of the door slamming open. A chocked gasp following.

A body slammed behind me picking me up bringing me out of my daze. My face pressed to his chest. He was warm.

"Ame! I'm sorry I'm late.. I'm so so sorry!" his grip tightened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I felt myself going through emotions. I didn't cry and I didn't react even as I stared at the face of Aizawa Shota. Teacher of the UA's My Hero Academia class.

For some reason it felt like it didn't matter.

It rained at his funeral... Kiritsu's funeral... the childhood friend of Aizawa Shota also known as Eraserhead... lived with his only daughter Ame...

Kiritsu loved the rain...

He loved his it so much that he named his daughter, Ame.

Alice died when it rained.

Is it wrong that I still love the rain? And that I find it comforting.

My hand gripped in the tight hold of Aizawa Shota... my God father. There was only the two us in the funeral with an unknown woman who had her face covered.

"Midnight," Aizawa's face was dark and ominous.

I stared blankly at the woman. She had black hair - it was the only feature I noticed -was she a family member?... A hero? I didn't remember all the characters from the series beside the main...

"I know you're mad... but I cared Shota... My feelings haven't changed. If I knew what he was going through- I would of been by his side," the woman rattled on.

Aizawa said nothing and I got the impression that he didn't want anyone to be at the funeral. I recalled him yelling on the phone that he wanted nothing to do with anyone.

A hero committing suicide was bad for the public perception... besides a few Pro- Heroes who were trusted with the information my father's death was told to be saving some civilians from a villain and died this amazing heroic death. It was almost as if his past transgressions were forgotten- the media memorialized him.

I felt furious...

Anything concerning the man brought up the most violent reaction to me. I was sure it was Ame's feelings.

The woman eyed me crouching down. "You look more him but you have your mother's hair... It's very pretty." smiled the woman touching my blood red hair. I felt intimidated by the attention and found myself hiding behind Aizawa's pants.

"Thanks for showing up Kayama," came Aizawa's voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Living with Aizawa Shota was a different experience entirely than I expected.

His voice actor was the same as Eiri Yuki from Gravitation and Kakashi Hatake from Naruto. So I was expecting the man to be serious no-nonsense man who had difficulty taking care of children or didn't have the patience for them.

He waited for me at therapy sessions. Walked me to school. Made me lunches. Helped me with homework. He still kept a highly active Pro-Hero life.

My days was spent being the loner of my class, being a silent companion of Aizawa and seeing my therapist- Nakamura Rin-san. Therapy helped. There was no expectations with Rin-san and she always made manageable goals for me to do weekly.

My conversations with Aizawa consisted of hello's, goodbyes and what they will be having for dinner. I spent my time usually in room reading or checking out information about Heroes and the world online. Their relationship strained. I wondered if it was due to Alice or Ame.

It changed one day when it started raining. Aizawa was late and I was alone at home. I sat starring at the chipped paint on my wall as I watched the shadows of the setting sun extend throwing my room in pitch darkness.

The sound of a single drop of rain hit the ground. The feeling of her heart pulsing was heard in my ears. The air escaped my lungs... I'm alone... I died... no Alice died... he's gone... Dad!

I needed to get out. My legs tangled in blankets- I found myself falling flat on my face- a lamp fell and a clay shard made a horizontal cut.

Blood

His Blood...

DAAAAAAAAD

Who was screaming?

Ame was crying

No... I was crying.

I blacked out when a sharp pressure hit my neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I came to I noticed I was in a hospital room. She was hooked up with two IVs. One was to replenish fluid and the other was a blood transfusion.

"Aizawa-san?" I found my voice scratchy as if I swallowed staples.

"This is what happens when you bottle things up... he had the exact same habit," groaned out Aizawa. I noticed that he had a bandage on his arm.

Did he get injured on his patrol?

"What happened?"

Aizawa looked at me as if considering his next words.

"Your quirk... Did you know you had a quirk?" he asked.

"No." was her own reply. Eyeing my hand suddenly dawning comprehension. My father had a blood quirk.

"He could make swords using his blood, even create armor... yours made fine like blood threads that sliced through your room. He never did something like that. You lost a lot of blood," he stated eyes not leaving mine.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to apologize for causing him trouble, destroying the room... Did I hurt him?

My gaze fell to his injured arm.

"Did I-" I cut myself off looking at his arm intently.

He shook his head and comfortably patted my head.

"No, I cancelled your quirk before it got to that... It's a powerful quirk. You still have time but have you decided what you wanna do later?" he enquired.

Alice and Ame were different.

Alice was lively, energetic and loved to make people laugh. She would get super excited about her passions or her likes and her eyes would light up and she would talk your ear off.

Ame was more reserved. She loved her father with the power of a 100 burning sun but even as a 8 year old she was careful with friends and kept people at a distant. She didn't give people a chance.

If Ame and Alice had one thing in common- it was that they loved Heroes. So my answer did not surprise me.

"I want to be a Hero."

**Hi readers. I hope you like this chapter. There is more in the next.**


End file.
